Lágrimas Espessas
by Nike-chan
Summary: Era como se a voz de Shuurei ressoasse em seus ouvidos dizendo: "Eu não te amo, não me importo, não te amo, não te amo...". Essas palavras eram ditas de uma maneira tão simples e sincera que era impossível não dar-lhes crédito. *Ryuuki's feelings*


Saiunkoku Monogatari's Fanfic

SPOILER: Baseado no episódio 19 – "Quem ama seus filhos os deixa partir"

Ryuuki and Shuurei – Drama / Against

...

Lágrimas espessas

...

Ryuuki se declarou a Shuurei e foi rejeitado. Ele sentia que isso ia acontecer. Não tinha como não saber.

Shuurei era seu sonho. Ela vivia para seus objetivos e almejava algo muito maior do que viver na sombra do imperador como uma simples concubina. Shuurei queria mais.

Poucos minutos haviam se passado desde que Ryuuki despedira-se da jovem num dos jardins da Cidade Proibida. Aqueles metros que os distanciavam já pareciam jardas, quilômetros. Em breve a moça e o adolescente Engetsu iriam para a província de Sa para assumirem como seus novos governadores. Esse era o trabalho designado para ambos como novos oficiais do Império. Esse era o sonho de Shuurei se realizando: ajudar pessoas necessitadas e construir um Império melhor – como já tinha feito com Ryuuki, transformando-o num verdadeiro Imperador.

Ryuuki continuava andando, tentando conter as lágrimas que saiam, espessas, de seus olhos castanhos.

As noites dali pra frente foram exatamente como ele esperava: terríveis, tenebrosas, cada vez mais nebulosas. Cada vez mais escuras.

Ryuuki mostrava-se o melhor Imperador, o homem mais comprometido e esforçado que seus súditos poderiam esperar. Ele fazia o melhor de si.

Pelo menos para isso, ela acreditava nele.

Para todos os que o rodeavam, Ryuuki estava em seu perfeito juízo. Ele era o exemplo de dignidade e trabalho.

Mas ainda restavam as noites. E, nelas, o imperador chorava, soluçando até perder o fôlego. Ele nem tentava conter as lágrimas, ou o medo e o desespero. Ryuuki sentia-se caindo num buraco sem fundo. Ele não enxergava a luz, nenhum rastro dela.

...

_Eu não gosto de você deste jeito._

_A mulher pra quem você der seu amor será muito feliz._

_Eu não me tornei uma oficial para ser sua esposa._

_Minha missão na vida é outra._

_Você será um grande imperador._

_Você não precisa mais de mim._

...

Ryuuki sentia-se morrendo. Como se estivesse para expirar a qualquer instante. Ele ouvia em sua mente todo o tipo de palavras de desânimo e desprezo – era como a voz de Shuurei ressonasse em seus ouvidos dizendo: "Eu não te amo, não me importo, não te amo, não te amo...". Essas palavras eram ditas de uma maneira tão simples e sincera que era impossível não dar-lhes crédito.

"Shuurei não me ama!" Ele repetia a si mesmo a cada instante, desejando que aquilo não passasse de uma piada ou de um cruel e falso pesadelo. Mas ele repetia aquilo com a certeza e a convicção de uma verdade indiscutível.

"Shuurei não me ama e eu só quero morrer", ele tinha a absoluta certeza.

"Shuurei não me ama, mas eu a amo, e não posso desapontá-la", Ryuuki também estava certo disso.

"Eu quero o melhor para Shuurei".

"E ela nunca vai me amar. Não como eu preciso".

"E eu sei que não vou deixar de amá-la".

Era noite e Ryuuki estava em sua cama. Ele se levantou e foi até a janela. Ele olhou para as muitas árvores lá fora e as flores que brotavam nelas.

Ele lembrou-se de cada situação, de cada presente, de cada conversa.

"Tudo por nada".

Ele tentou respirar fundo. A brisa gelada bateu em seu rosto.

Ele tentou conter outras lágrimas. Mas elas saíram, espessas e quentes, molhando seu rosto novamente.

"Não tem solução".

Ele voltou para a cama, para o frio e para a solidão que o aguardaria pro resto da vida.

...

END

...

Depois de ver o ep. 19 não consegui dormir direito nas duas noites que se seguiram. Só de pensar na situação dele me dá calafrios. Eu me identifico um pouco com ele. Não existe nada mais terrível que problemas sem solução e, no momento, esse pareceu ser o caso do pobrezinho Imperador. Amo o Ryuuki! Espero que ele e a Shuu fiquem juntos no final (eu não sei, porque ainda vou assistir o ep. 20!).

Bjbj pra todos!

Seu comentário é MUITO importante pra mim. Então cliquem no botam verdinho aí e deixem suas reviews, ok?

Nike-chan


End file.
